1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to tools for retrieving an object disposed in the bore of a well, and in particular, to overshot fishing tools.
2. Description of Art
It is common for objects, such as a segment of a pipe, to become stuck or forcibly lodged within a wellbore. Tools for retrieving an object disposed in the bore of well are well known. These tools are known in the art as fishing tools. One type of fishing tool is known as an overshot fishing tool because the tool encases the object, or fish, disposed within the bore of the well. Such overshot fishing tools are known in the art; however, most of these known overshot fishing tools cannot retrieve a wide range of different sized fish. Currently, most known overshot fishing tools cannot retrieve fish having a variation in size of more than 0.06 inch.
Accordingly, overshot fishing tools capable of retrieving a wide range of different sized fish, and methods of retrieving an object disposed in the bore of a well using these overshot fishing tools have been desired in the art. As discussed herein, the overshot fishing tools and methods of retrieving an object disposed in the bore of a well using the overshot fishing tools disclosed herein effectively and efficiently retrieve objects disposed in the bore of a well. Additionally, the overshot fishing tools disclosed herein are easier to manufacture compared to other prior overshot fishing tools.